Spitfire
Spitfire is Marshall's little cousin. She´s the older sister of Candle and loves him to death. She was created by Cakethewarriorcat and was adopted from her by SmokythePolicePup. Appearance: Spitfire is a normal white and black spotted dalmatian. She has a black heart-mark on her forehead. She has a black sock on her front right paw and she has bright blue eyes. She wears a silver collar that has a tag of a flame, despite not being in PAW Patrol. She is the pet of a firefighter and teaches pups and kids about fire safety. She's a bit shorter than Marshall, even as an adult. Before she and Marshall were reunited, she wore a silver collar with a diamond tag. The firefighters changed it when they saw how close she was with her cousin. Personality: Clumsy and loving, just like her older cousin. She is very hyper and active and loves to play, but she knows when she has to act serious. She was trained to be needed in an emergency, but she can't run too fast unless he'll trip over her paws and fall. She sometimes acts leader-like and tends to always look on the bright side of things. Bio: When Spitfire was born, she wasn't strong, but she sure was a pawful for her parents. After she opened her eyes, she always played with anything she could get her teeth on. She was watching a Disney movie, the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, when she saw how dangerous a fire could be. From that day on, the eight-week-old puppy played firepup and made fake fires out of paper and stopped them. Her parents, her father mostly because this meant she would stop biting his ears and paws and tail, were very excited and proud. She was finally beginning to train under a firedog in a firestation. Training with her cousin Marshall, she was given the basics, but a real fire started one day. Spitfire was by herself that day and didn't even try to call the team, she knew it would be too late. She saved all the people and the family dog and her puppies, but she couldn't save the runt. She blamed herself and ran off into the forest. After many months, the pup was found by the firestation and was a firedog again. After a few weeks of being a rescue dog again, she met up with her cousin again. Trivia: Random: *She is terrified of spiders and snakes *She loves visiting the PAW Patrol and playing around. *Although Spitfire thought having a mate is a waste of time, when she met a hyena named Hector, she instantly changed her mind and fell for him. She likes to bring out his playful and happy side. *Sometimes she'll go by Fire *Marshall calls her 'Little flame' but she hates it when he does that or when other pups call her that. Marshall only does it since she's his little cousin and it doesn't affect her, but it affects her when others do. *Her tag is the same tag as the image in Marshall's badge Family: *Hector- Boyfriend/Husband *Cy- Son *Hailey- Daughter *Iago- Son *Hawkeye- Son *Jeremy- Son *Daena- Daughter *Candle- Brother *Hayden- Aunt *Edan- Uncle Stories: By Me: By Others: *Pups and the Trip to Disney Gallery: Challange.jpg|Screenshot edit-It was going good until I got to the paw-of Spitfire wearing Marshall's collar. She doesn't like Robopup too much ~ Spitfire.png|Screenshot edit of Spitfire in a flashback as a pup when she couldn't save a pup from a fire Spitfire_getting_hit_by_the_ball.jpg|Screenshot of her again-She got hit by a ball~ Arttrade.jpg|Spitfire teasing Koho with a Disney song-Confettithepartypup's part of our art trade 2015 05 28 15 28 34 833.jpg|An art trade with Marie-Spitfire and Lady playing as Jasmine and Aladdin Kohoandspitfire.jpg|Sceenshot by Confettithepartypup-Doesn't it look like Sebastian? Spitfire sitting pretty.png|Lovely screenshot edit by the one and only Tundrathesnowpup~ Category:Pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Firedog Category:Dalmatians Category:Pups related to Marshall Category:First gen Category:Girls Category:Female Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters